The Jeep® Wrangler model of vehicle utilizes a front bumper, front fender and fender skirt configuration that afford a gap between the front bumper, front fender and fender skirt. In this configuration, the vehicle's front tires propel rocks, salt, water, mud, sand, and debris onto the front bumper, the radiator, the hood and the windshield via the gap between the front bumper, front fender and fender skirt. The result can not only damage the vehicle but also may create a dangerous situation if the windshield is significantly obstructed or damaged. Moreover, the gap between the front fender and the front bumper disrupts the aerodynamics of the vehicle as well.
Therefore, there is a need for a mud flap for the Jeep® Wrangler model of vehicles that corrects deficiencies resulting from the gap provided by the factory fender skirt, front fender and front bumper.